The Only Exception
by mytears4ursmile
Summary: Songfic based off of The Only Exception by Paramore. Reviews are nice. Please be nice though, it is my first fanfic.


**Hey so this is my first Fanfiction. I have been reading Fanfics for quite some time now. I really am not much of a writer but this song has been making me think of writing recently. I am working on an actual story (probably a one-shot) but I don't know if I'll ever actually finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own the song The Only Exception. Paramore does.  
**

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

It all began when I was only five years old. My parents, Charlie and Renee, constantly fought. They tried to hide their fighting from me, but as I got older I would hear them argue when I should have been sleeping.

One night, when I was eleven years old, my mom packed her bags and left. Charlie and Renee officially divorced when I was twelve years old. Dad was never the same. I could tell in his eyes how sad and lonely he was. He tried to get my mom to come back but it never worked.

Charlie still has pictures of my mother in his living room. That is how I know that he still loves her. He says he is trying to move on, since my mom found someone else, but I know that inside he never will give up hope that my mother will come back.

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

My mom has been in several relationships since my dad. None of them lasted that long. She never thought about marriage again. She felt it was not her thing.

When my parents divorced, I decided that love must not be a real thing.

How could my parents have lived together for thirteen years, when they did not love each other?

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

I attended Washington State for college. There I met Edward. At this point in my life, I had decided never to trust a relationship. I had one boyfriend in my 21 years of existence. It last a month. It was then that I realized all James wanted was sex.

Edward is different though. We started as friends. He knew my story and had gone through a similar thing. His parents had gotten divorced and his father remarried when he was in his early teens. He showed me that maybe there is such a thing as love.

I love to be around Edward. I love to talk to him, dance with him, joke with him, tease him, play games with him. I loved how he would take care of me when I was sick or watch tearjerker movies.

I feel that maybe he is the exception to thoughts. Maybe love does exist after all.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
_

I have always thought that maybe everything is temporary. Kind of like the temporary tattoos that you get at carnivals. You put it on one afternoon, over the next few days it begins to fade away, until it is completely gone.

Maybe love is the same way. Maybe there is such a thing but over time, people fall out of love. Maybe that is what happened to my parents.

My dad puts up a shield around other people to make it seem as though he is happy. When he goes to dinner with his friends and their wives, he is the odd man out. He does a very good job of pretending he loves the single life.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

I have always lived my life pretending I was happy, that I was fine on my own. I do as my dad always does, by always putting a shield up around people.

I would go on the occasional date but never pushed for something more. I did not want to risk heartbreak like my dad did.

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Edward is the only exception. He has shown me that not everyone will experience heartbreak. He makes me feel loved like I have never felt before. He is the only one I will get close to.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

I understand that events can change a person's life. Edward is leaving on a tour with his band in the morning. I am scared that it will cause things to change between us.

After all the things he has done for me, I now know he really does love me but I am scared that his leaving will be just like when my mom left us. It will dig me deeper into a hole of loneliness and dreaming again.

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

But I trust Edward. I don't see him ever leaving me.

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

I'm on my way to believing that there is such a thing as love and I am pretty sure Edward and I have an everlasting love for each other.


End file.
